Haestrom Fighter Wing
An elite fighter wing of no more than six pilots, led by Lieutenant Colonel Cravitus. History First formed in 2166, the Haestrom Wing was originally the 223rd Aerospace Strike Wing. At the time, it was led by Captain R. Lowry, and consisted of twelve pilots total. It first saw action in February 15th, 2167 following the beginning of a US-UPP (Union of Progressive Peoples) skirmish over territory, where it's mission was to intercept an enemy dropship wing. Although the mission was a success, with at least three dropships disabled and dead in space with prisoners waiting to be taken, half the wing was lost and Lowry was captured, tortured, and later executed after refusing to give up information. This evolved into a pattern, with each time the wing grew over six men, it seemed that pilots would be lost until it was six again. Up until the command of then-lieutenant Carter, the wing was designated Devil's Number, due to it's infamous past. Under the command of C. Carter, however, the Wing was designated Wolfpack, and evolved into a venerable force of ace pilots. Shortly after, however, Carter was promoted out of Haestrom following a bloody raid on a Pirate Base, which, although highly successful, was costly to the wing, with only Carter and two others surviving. Eager to bolster the ranks of the venerable Wolfpack and restore morale, ten pilots were added. However, following a disastrous deployment against UPP forces, the fighter group was again reduced to six pilots, with only one of the aces surviving. For the next few years, up to early 2180, said pilot lead the squadron. Fresh out of Bootcamp, Cravitus Kerman, then a Corporal, was assigned to Wolfpack, which had faded from memory, after a drop cost them another pilot. Although fresh from the flight schools and marine training centers, Cravitus proved his worth to the rest of the Pack. However, his early days saw him through some of the roughest fighting the aging SF72s he flew by had seen, and within three days of his active service, he was the second from the top of the pack, being a Gunnery Sergeant. Disaster struck, however, during a drop into rough weather, where a hurricane rapidly formed mid-operation, costing them the pack lead and the Second in Command, leaving him field promoted to Master Sergeant as they fought in insane conditions. Following the battle, he designated the wing Haestrom, for the storm they had been in. Under his command, the wing was brought back to light, and although he was shot down a few times (Today, he is on his sixth plane and fourth SF74) he constantly found his way back to the hangar bay, ready for more. As with the skill of him and his pilots, MSGT Kerman and his combat wing was among those designated to test the prototype SF74, starting 2180. From then on, he flew alongside the other SF74 wing, Manta, until it's total destruction during the final battle of the Solomon system. Today The Haestrom Wing is an elite team of no more than six individuals at a time, and utilizes unique black-black hull colors and lime green cockpits, plus individual markings on their planes. The current wing consists of LTCOL Wing Commander Cravitus, leading for about three years, and REDACTED. Trivia *The wing is named after Haestrom, a former Quarian Colony in the Mass Effect Series, one of Cravitus' favorite games. *The Insignia is a stylized SF74. Category:Factions